The Bucket List
by Kuroi Garyuu
Summary: "Every man dies – Not every man really lives." Jeff/Nick and Warbler one-shots. Prompts are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just some fun drabbles. They were originally Kurt/Blaine, but I've decided to focus more on Jeff/Nick. :)

**Disclaimer:** Glee, I do not own you. If I did, McKinley would be teaching their students Mermish (and Gobbledygook) instead of Latin.

* * *

><p><strong>Learn a New Language<strong>

"You couldn't pick something a little less obscure?" Kurt sighed, turning the page of a language version of a "For Dummies" book. "How about French? I can teach you that."

"What's wrong with Mermish? Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt from his position on the floor. Around him were piles of internet print outs—"Mermish for Beginners," "Most Common Mermish Phrases," and a "List of Mermish Curse Words."

"Just…no one speaks Mermish, Blaine," Kurt said, wincing at what looked like the Mermish word for "water newt." He looked up at Blaine's wide-eyed, tearing eyes. "At least, well…not many people do." Kurt conceded. "And it looks pretty difficult to learn, anyway."

Blaine shook his head. "No way!" He said, determination flashing on his face. "If Dumbledore can do it, so can I!"

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please!<strong>^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not under my ownership. Jeff and Nick would be dating if that were true.

* * *

><p><strong>Do an Extreme Sport<strong>

"Are you sure this is safe?" Nick asked, looking over the rail, grasping Jeff's fingers in one hand. He received a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're all doing it together," David said, slamming both his hands on top of Nick's shoulders. "Besides, if _Kurt_ doesn't have a problem with this, I don't see why you should."

Nick looked over at said boy, who was currently chatting it up with Blaine, fingers lodged in the loops of his boyfriend's harness. David moved away to join them, asking if they were ready to go.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Nick looked Jeff, who was currently leaning against the railing, looking down into the river thousands of feet below.

Jeff shrugged. "You only live once," he said. "And it might be the last Warbler-bonding time we get before everyone goes off to college." He smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," said Nick, rolling his eyes. "It just might be the last thing we do, ever."

"Would you relax? It's not a big deal," Jeff said, reaching over to grab Nick's waist, bringing him onto a hug. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you."

Nick sighed, finally returning the hug and nuzzling his nose into Jeff's neck; the skin was warm and smelled of sandalwood soap.

"And think of it this way," Jeff interjected, a smile in his voice. "How many college freshmen do you think have been bungee jumping, eh?" He chuckled softly before placing a chaste kiss of Nick's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews make the world go round! At least they do in my world. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Glee is still not mine; though…wait, nope. Still not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Create Your Dream Home<strong>

Kurt barely heard the doorbell ring from his perch by the window. He was, at the moment, preoccupied with the small wooden sticks in one hand and the glue gun in the other. He had just set the last part of the miniature fence when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, poking his head around the doorway. "Your dad let me in."

"Hey." The response was drawn out, it's speaker obviously occupied by the small-scale wooden building sitting on the window seat in front of him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, moving further into the room. He crouched next to Kurt, placing a warm hand on his boyfriend's thigh and gently squeezing.

"This," said Kurt, pausing for dramatic effect. "Is my dream house." His smile was wide as he glanced over at his boyfriend sitting on the floor.

Blaine looked over the small light blue, fenced-in split-level. His eyes moved from the flowerbeds underneath the windows to the painted-brick chimney on top of the roof. Stepping-stones decorated the fake garden and small bushes lined the outside walls.

"You made this?" Blaine said in awe. He would never have thought the boy who was so meticulous with his nails and skin would be into woodworking. (Then again, Kurt did help his dad out at the garage.)

"You want to see the other side?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine nodded and gently turned the model around to see the opened back and interior of the building.

Blaine gasped. The inside was gorgeous. Real rugs were splayed on the flooring; tiny tables and chairs were seated inside the kitchen and living room; the bedroom had a real bed set with matching sheets and quilt. There was even a small grouping of people inside the family room, gathered around a miniature television.

"This is adorable, Kurt. It's so intricate." Blaine smiled looking up at his boyfriend; but frowned when he saw a slight bluish decorating Kurt's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Kurt merely shifted his eyes to the small dolls inside the house. Blaine moved closer, bringing his head to the opening of the house and squinted into the space. His eyes roved over the realistic faces...he gasped. It was him! But it wasn't just him. It was Kurt and two small children laying on the floor, all grouped together, smiling.

Blaine couldn't withhold his own smile. It made his heart jump and swell within his chest; all he could do was turn to Kurt and press a deep kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love it," he said, his whispered voice ghosting over Kurt's face. "I really love it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I like reviews! Yes I do. I like reviews. How 'bout you?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: _If you've ever tired learning or already know sign language, you know how amazing it is, and how incredible the Deaf culture is, regardless of what people say. And if you've never seen it or know nothing about it, I highly recommend you take a class or teach yourself some (at least the alphabet). It's truly an amazing language._

_Oh, and one of my favourite scenes in Glee, ever, was where the Deaf choir performed. I ended up emailing the video to my ASL teacher who showed it to the entire class the following day. It made everyone really happy and excited to see such recognition of the Deaf culture in modern television shows. _

**Disclaimer**: _I, still, do not own Glee. However, apparently one of the writers—Brad Falchuk—went to my college. __ Pretty awesome, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Learn Sign Language<strong>

Ever since Jeff found out his boyfriend's eight-year-old little sister was deaf, he was determined to learn sign language. He wanted to not only get to know Isabelle (who only spoke with her hands), but also show Nick that he was committed and willing to do anything for him.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, having just entered their room and dropping his bag at the foot of his bed. He took in Jeff sitting on the floor, books and papers spread before him, a computer screen of YouTube paused in the background.

Jeff looked up, slightly startled. "I'm learning," he said quietly. "I want to learn." He held up his hands to Nick, who in tern looked completely shocked. He quickly arranged his face into a smile.

"You don't have to, Jeff," he said, kneeling beside the other boy on the floor. "I don't want you to think you have to do this." As much as he admired Jeff's determination in learning the language, he knew it was difficult—from personal experience—and didn't want to pressure his boyfriend into doing something he didn't want to.

"I know I don't," Jeff said, turning back to the YouTube video and trying to form the words with his hands. "But you're close to your sister and I know it would mean a lot to you, so…" He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed by this sudden desire to prove himself worthy.

Nick gently took Jeff's hands into his and arranged his fingers in the proper way, a smile still stuck on his face. It made his heart swell in his chest to know that Jeff was doing this not only for him, but for his sister as well.

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked, looking down at his hands. His index finger, pinkie, and thumb were sticking straight out, his palm facing towards Nick.

"It means," Nick said softly, making the gesture with his own hand and showing it to Jeff. "It means that I love you."

Jeff looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, and leaned forward, catching the other's lips with his own. It was short, but sweet, and left them both breathless when Jeff finally pulled back a bit, lips still brushing Nick's as he spoke, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like honey. Oh-so-very sweet! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Glee. Though, I'm sure I'm one of the many out there who wishes I did. :P

**Act in a Film**

"And…. ACTION!" Wes yelled, signaling to Kurt who was on camera. Nick, Jeff, and David were on screen, trying their best to humor Wes (and his ridiculously perfectionist ways when completing English assignments) and recite their lines—for the eleventh time in the past hour and a half. It was a simple script—according to Wes—with only a few lines each, a quick banter, a short sword fight (plastic swords provided by Blaine from a stint playing Hamlet in a middle school play), and a very expressive death (Kurt swore Wes took the idea from _Romeo and Juliet_, but wasn't about to criticize in fear of dealing with Wes's temper). It shouldn't have taken more than an hour, tops, to memorize, rehearse, and record. Unfortunately, David's old camera was, just that, old and required new batteries (earning a trip to the store), as well as digging up an old instruction manual to figure out how to turn the darn thing on; Kurt, normally a time-freak, was late (showing up slightly ruffled, hair askew and tie missing, pulling a disgruntled Blaine behind him—who was currently glowering at Wes from his perch on one of the couches in the room) resulting in them having to wait an extra ten minutes before Wes could go over the script with everyone; and Nick and Jeff burst out laughing every few words, sliding in crude innuendos about where exactly the Jeff should slide his sword into Nick, and how many times Nick could get Kurt down on his knees before he had to "die"—Blaine did chuckle at that one despite Kurt's tomato-colour blush.

"Guys," Wes shouted. "Please! We need to finish this soon. I still have to edit it, and find music to overlay the sword fight, and put in special effects—"

"Dude," Blaine said, watching Jeff still bent over on his knees from his most recent laugh. "This isn't due till next Tuesday. You have a week."

"Wait," David said, as Kurt removed his eye from the camera's eyepiece. "You told me this was due tomorrow." He glared at his best friend. "And you had me running around everywhere trying to get that dammed camera fixed!" David huffed.

"That's low, man," Nick said, pulling Jeff to a standing position, leaving his hand incased in his boyfriend's warmth. "Even for you," he added, smirking, and quickly hiding his face in Jeff's shoulder.

"Hey!" Wes said. "Just because some people like to procrastinate, doesn't mean we all do!"

"Procrastinate….ha-ha!" Jeff snickered under his breath, earning him a bewildered look from both Blaine and Kurt; Nick's body racked in laughter.

"You bastard," David said, pointing at Wes. "I cancelled a date for this." He slammed his script down on an end table. "Good luck, buddy," he said, stomping from the room. His shoes echoed across the hall and up the stairs to the dorms.

"But David! You're the star of the show!" Wes called out the door. "You can't just leave mid-show! Who's gonna hold the camera?" Wes frowned hearing no response from his friend. He sighed and turned to the rest of the room.

"Hey Wes," Kurt said softly, running a hand through his hair.

Wes sighed again, clearing seething. Nick imagined smoke coming out of his ears.

Kurt smiled. "Can I be the star now?"

**Reviews help me write better! And are just plain fun to read! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I realized after I wrote this that I never said where they're going or how they're flying first class. I say: my story, thus it doesn't matter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own the image of this Jeff/Nick moment. *squee*

* * *

><p><strong>Fly First Class <strong>

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"Nick, would you shut up!" Wes snarled. "No one's gonna die. Jeff," he sighed. "Please, for the love of God, calm down your best friend."

Jeff looked across the aisle towards Nick, who unfortunately for a certain annoyed Warbler, was sitting next to Wes. The distraught boy was now murmuring under his breath, hands clenched tightly to the arm rests. His eyes were closed and Jeff saw a few tears leak from his eyelids. "Switch with me," Jeff said to Wes, quickly unbuckling his belt. He moved out of the way so the Asian could take his seat. Jeff silently sat down in Wes's empty chair and began prying his friend's fingers from the metal armrests.

"Nick," he said, finally getting the other boy's hands to release the chair. "You need to calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." He brought one of Nick's hands to his lips and ghosted his fingers over them; he let his free hand brush away the wet trails of tears running along Nick's cheeks. "Please Nick."

Nick seemed to calm when he felt Jeff engulf his hands with his own, the heat radiating off the other's body was soothing. The tears soon stopped, as Jeff rubbed his thumb over the back of Nick's hand. Nick had almost calmed down completely before—

Thunder exploded in the sky around them, rocking the plane. Nick whimpered, fresh tears now running down his face.

The intercom crackled with the captain's voice. "We are going to be experiencing some slight turbulence for the next few minutes. Everyone: please return to their seats and replace your seatbelts as the seatbelt sign is now on. Thank you."

Jeff had to let go of Nick's hands to slip the belt over his waist. When he looked back towards Nick, he could see his friend visibly shaking, tremors racking thorough his body, sobs erupting from between his lips. His heart tore at the pain evident on his friend's face.

"Hey, Nick!" Jeff yelled over the continuous bursts of thunder and crackles of lightning dancing outside their window. "Nick, look at me. Look straight at me." He turned the boy's head to face his own and pressed their foreheads together. "Breathe with me, Nick." Jeff took a deep breath and pressed his forehead hard into his friend's, trying to force him to breathe. "In and out, Nick," he said, breathing in through his mouth. "In and out."

"If I wasn't so worried about Nick right now, I'd definitely voice the crude comment that just floated through my head," David said wistfully, leaning around Wes to look across the aisle. Wes nudged him in the ribs, and frowned.

Jeff let go of Nick's hands and placed them on his shoulder's instead, wrapping his fingers around the boy's neck, stroking the skin. "C'mon, Nick," he pleaded; he hated seeing his friend so scared. Jeff continued whispering words of comfort into his friend's ear, and as the storm quieted down, so did Nick, the last vestiges of tears drying on his pale cheeks, the colour returning to his face.

"See," Jeff said, once Nick had been quietly breathing or a few minutes. "Wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled gently, forehead pressing against Nick's temple, lips gently brushing over his friend's ear.

"Yeah." Nick hiccupped and pressed his cheek into the sweater covering Jeff's shoulder. He flashed a watery smile over to Wes and David, who looked more than happy to notice that their friend was okay. His grin widened when he felt Jeff press a soft kiss to his temple. "Yeah," he said, nuzzling the soft fabric underneath his cheek. "Wasn't so bad."

_(This was inspired by the storm currently raging outside my window! It's gorgeous! ^_^)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Anyone else agree there's definitely not enough Jeff/Nick fics out there? (Jick? Neff? Niff?...dude. We need to figure this out!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there'd be a whole lot more of Nick/Jeff fluff going on! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Go on a Blind Date<strong>

"I can't believe they're making me do this…those bastards…" Nick mumbled, staring down at the tie he was currently trying to tie around his neck.

Jeff watched his roommate from the opposite side of the room. He had been so absorbed in his book (the one book they had been assigned for English class that he didn't immediately abhor) that he hadn't noticed Nick's, not only entrance into the room, but his disgruntled appearance and furrowed expression till hearing the murmurs coming from across the room. _He looks so cute, though _Jeff thought. He quickly caught himself. While he had admitted months ago that he was in love with his best friend, he still didn't like thinking such thoughts around said object of his desire. He was too scared he'd eventually act upon them.

"Jeff," Nick whined and looked up to find his friend staring at him, lost in space. Jeff snapped his eyes back to his friend.

"I can't…" Nick dropped his hands from the tie, and sighed. "Can you help me?"

Jeff looked at the sorrow-filled face on his roommate, and his heart melted. He slowly got up from his bed, leaving the pages of his book to close in on each other, and walked over to his friend. He smiled as he stood in front of Nick, his bent slightly to accommodate for his height, and gently took up the ends of the silk tie.

_Now how does that Windsor knot go?_ Jeff thought. Granted, his proximity to Nick was a bit of a distraction. He could feel Nick's breathe flowing past his lips, delicately splaying across Jeff's cheeks. He brought his mind back to the task at hand, and moved his fingers deftly, tying the silk into a perfect triangular knot at the base of Nick's throat.

"Thanks," Nick said, stepping back a bit once Jeff had finished. He held out his arms, displaying the dark green jumper, matching tie, and fitted blazer. "What d'you think?" He asked, his expression grim.

"I like the jumper," Jeff said. _It brings out your eyes_. "This one doesn't make you look like a grasshopper." He smirked.

"Thanks." Nick deadpanned, dropping his arms.

"Where are you going, by the way? I thought we were having dinner with Kurt and Blaine," Jeff asked, plopping himself back down on his bed and flipping through his book, trying to figure out where he last left off.

"Uhm," Nick said, looking over his outfit in the mirror on the back of their door. "David and Wes _coerced_ me into going on a blind date tomorrow," he murmured. Jeff looked up in surprised. Nick continued speaking, straightening the tie and smoothing it down his chest.

"They said I need to get out more. I told them that he'd better be nice otherwise I'm hanging them by their thumbs in the kitchens," he said. "And I don't want to have to worry about picking out an outfit tomorrow, so," he twirled back around to face Jeff, who was lying on his bed, staring mouth agape at his friend. "Do I pass? Maybe I should change the sweater," he said, picking at it lightly.

"No!" Jeff shouted, causing a startled Nick. "I mean," Jeff said. _He really did like that shirt…_"You're fine. I'm sure you're fine." He smiled stiffly; his mouth was dry and his throat was scratchy. "You look great."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, thanks," he said and walked back to his side of the room to change his clothes and lay them carefully on to of his chair. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Yeah," Jeff smiled, hiding his grin behind the pages of his book. He was really looking forward to his date tomorrow night now.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN:** I was originally going to have there be jealous!Jeff after finding out about Nick's blind date, but I decided that'd be too mean. Maybe I'll do that some other time. I do love a jealous Warbler ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. Next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Experience a Sunrise<strong>

The sun crested over the mountains, the leaves falling into a red and gold wave of light. The suns rays sparkled in the early morning, lighting up the Dalton grounds and reflecting off the small pond near the edge of the forest. Ducks and geese quacked as they raced for an early breakfast, their feathers ruffled from the previous night's slumber. Crickets voices rang out amongst the dew, their song echoing around the grass blades and entering the ears of early morning risers.

Jeff leaned back against Nick's bare chest, his head falling slightly onto the latter's shoulder behind him; one hand draped lazily across the railing in front of him, the other held Nick's arm to his stomach; their fingers intertwined as they watched the sun rise higher in the cloudy sky, ridding the world of the starry night and enveloping it with muted colours of orange, yellow, and pink. The last of the stars vanished with the brightening sky.

Nick's hands tightened around the boy in front of him, his mouth whispering softly into Jeff's ear and gently kissing the skin as he turned his head to rub him nose along the other's jaw. They sighed, they're eyes filled with sleep and their bodies tired from their early morning waking. Nick wrapped the blanket tighter around them, and buried his nose further into the blonde-haired boy, enjoying the soft smell of musk and sex still lingering on his skin. They stared off into the sunrise, breathing in the morning's warmth and waiting for the grounds and the world to join them awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! ^_^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I found it a bit difficult to write Jeff/Nick fluff with my mother in the room. 0.o Let me know if it turned out all right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Learn Horseback Riding<strong>

"Nick, what if it eats me?"

"Jeff," Nick exasperated. "It's a horse. It's not gonna eat you." He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was currently cowering behind him, his eyes just above Nick's shoulder and his nose pressing against the T-shirt covering Nick's back. The horse in question was about ten feet away, behind a wooden fence, on the opposite side of the corral. It was in the midst of eating the hay Nick had laid out for it earlier that afternoon. Hearing the boys talking, it looked up, neighed in the back of its throat, swished its tail, and resumed its eating.

Jeff whimpered as the horse retuned to its food. "But, Nick. What big teeth it has!"

It took all of Nick's self control, and love for his boyfriend, not to burst out laughing. Instead, he turned slowly, pulling Jeff's hands into his and stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Nick asked softly.

Jeff's eyes widened, and nodded. Of course he trusted Nick, with his life. They'd been friends for years; they were best friends. They knew everything about one another: their dreams, their desires, their fears, their quirks, their faults. Of course Jeff trusted him; he'd do anything for him…. including ride a horse.

Nick smiled gently, seeing the resolve leave Jeff's eyes. "We'll do it together," Nick said, squeezing Jeff's hands. "Okay?"

Jeff swallowed, loudly, before nodding his head.

It didn't take long for Nick to saddle the horse, and draw Jeff forward to lift him onto its chestnut back. Nick quickly hoisted himself in front of Jeff, grabbing the horse's reins.

"You alright?" Nick asked, daring a look back towards his blonde haired boyfriend. He felt Jeff quickly wrap his arms around Nick's waist and press his forehead against the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Jeff said, his voice small and muffled.

Nick chuckled and encouraged the horse into a slow walk, eventually encouraging it to a trot, feeling Jeff's grasp on his waist tighten, his arms slightly shaking.

Nick led the horse out of the corral, passing other riders on their way towards the dirt path that ran along the river at the pack of the pasture. The afternoon sun beat down on their faces, bringing out the freckles on their skin, and the gold in Jeff's hair. The warmth eventually relaxed Jeff, his arms loosening their death grip on the boy seated in front of him. Birds flew overhead as the water next to them rushed by, fish jumping from the stream, snapping at small water insects buzzing on the cold surface. Jeff slowly raised a hand to skim his fingers along the leaves of the yellowing trees, their soft edges prickling his skin. He sighed in pleasure, and let himself relax to the sound of Nick's breathing and the clipping of the horse's hooves on the ground beneath them.

Nick eventually led them to the water's edge, quickly slipping from the horse's back—and Jeff's arms—and wrapping the reigns around a tree. He watched Jeff sitting calmly atop the horse, watching it lap at the river's water running by its mouth. Jeff turned his head and smiled down at Nick, who returned the gesture, reaching his hands out to help Jeff down to the ground; he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as soon as both their feet were solidly on the embankment.

"I'm proud of you," Nick said, his breath coating Jeff's lips as they leaned closer together.

"Mmm," Jeff moaned into Nick's mouth. He pulled back gently. "How proud?" He asked, eyes sparkling as he wrapped a hand around Nick's neck.

"How 'bout I show you?" Nick whispered before slipping his hands down Jeff's side and bring their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = LOVE! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. There'd be a lot more fluff in it if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Learn a Strategy Game<strong>

"And this is called the Knight," Nick said offering the piece to his friend.

"It's a horse." Jeff brought the piece up to his eyes. The black wooden horse was legless, and rider less which confused Jeff even more as to why the piece was called a "Knight" when in fact there was no knight present on the piece at all.

Yes, but it's also a Knight." Nick took the piece back from his blonde-haired friend, their hands gently brushing causing electric shocks to run through Jeff's fingers. "It can only move in an L-shape, like this," Nick moved the piece carefully around the board, indicating the squares it could jump over.

"That's pretty convenient," Jeff said, leaning over the checkered board. He had to admit: the horse was his favourite piece thus far. Yeah, the Queen was pretty nice ("She can move almost anywhere," Nick had said.) and the Rook was probably equally as efficient to use as long as there was nothing on the diagonal that could interfere with its plans. But this hors—er, Knight was just about the best piece. It could hop around the board, over and between pieces, taking down anything that was in its way. Jeff loved the Knight.

"So, any questions?" Nick looked up at his friend, who was still contemplating the pieces by his hands.

"Nope. I think I got it," Jeff said reaching to place the pieces back on the board in their starting locations.

"How about a game, then?" Nick suggested, rearranging the pieces Jeff had just laid down on the board into their _correct _positions. Jeff's face darkened with a slight blush. "Just for practice," he added seeing the expression on Jeff's face: a gloomy no-way-in-Hell-will-this-turn-out-good look.

"Uhm, okay." Jeff complied and moved his King's black pawn forward. Nick chuckled, much to the dismay of his friend. "What?" Jeff asked. "I thought I could do that!"

"Yeah, you can," Nick said quieting his laughter. "Just, white goes first." He moved Jeff's piece back and brought his own King's pawn forward.

The game went relatively quickly, despite Jeff's abundantly crazy, wild moves and Nick's patient and helpful hints. Jeff swore under his breath as Nick finally checkmated him in a corner, his King pinned by his opponent's Queen and Rook.

"Good game," Nick said, smiling, reaching over to lightly pat Jeff's arm. More shocks ricocheted up Jeff's skin.

"Yeah, good game," Jeff murmured.

Nick gave him a pleading look. "It was your first game. You didn't expect to be a grande master in one afternoon, did you?" He scoffed.

"No," Jeff said indignantly. "Of course not." He paused. "I just didn't think I'd be _that_ bad," he admitted.

"You're not," Nick said, trying to boost his friend's morale. "You'll get better in no time." He sighed. "How about another game? You play white?" Nick offered. Jeff nodded quickly, a new smile on his face and a shine of determination in his eyes.

"Uhm, so." Jeff's voice waivered as they set up the board for a second—and hopefully less painful—game, thought Jeff. Nick looked up at his friend, confused as to the nervousness exuding from the boy. "You—you wanna go out on Friday?"

Nick's eyes widened at the randomness of the question before a smirk unfolded across his face. The two friends had been beating around the bush for weeks. They knew they liked each other, but neither one had had the courage to actually ask the other out. Nick had been figuring out a plan; he'd asked Blaine for his help (such the romantic! Regardless of what the guy actually thought, Blaine was one of the most romantic people the Warblers had ever known. And everyone took complete advantage of that fact when trying to do something special for their significant other.); but Jeff had beat him to it.

Nick looked up into Jeff's eyes, and Jeff could see a glint of mischief peaking out from behind the brown irises.

"Is that a yes…or a no?" Jeff asked softly.

Nick let his eyes slide down to his friend's mouth before returning them to the blonde's blue eyes. "Only if you can beat me at a game," he said, indicating the board in front of them.

Jeff's smile wide; he suddenly had a new desire to master the game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone else have a favourite chess piece? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Guess who doesn't own Glee? Yup, that'd be me.

* * *

><p><strong>Join a Social Etiquette Class<strong>

"Jeff, stop goofing off," Nick whispered, trying to get his boyfriend to sit still.

"But, Nick," Jeff whined a little louder than Nick would have liked. "This is _so_ boring!" Jeff rubbed his hands along his thighs, eventually perching his elbows upon his knees, and leaning his head in his hands. His eyes scanned around the room and the twenty-some people's heads that were all either bent down scribbling their hearts out with notes or vividly staring star-struck at the lecturer at the front of the room.

"It wouldn't be so boring if you paid attention. Some of this stuff is actually pretty fascinating." Nick huffed, trying to remember what the lecturer had just said so he could write it down in his notes.

"No," Jeff deadpanned. "It's really not."

Before Nick could come up with a retort, the lecturer spoke loudly over all their heads.

"Now that we've covered the basics, let's try some hands on experience shall we?" The man clapped his hands signaling everyone to rise from their seats. They moved as a small mob into the adjoining room where a dozen small tables were set up, a longer table off to one side against the wall covered with folded table clothes, candlesticks, and silverware.

"Please make your way to a table—no more than two or three at each, please—and then we will begin."

Jeff and Nick made their way around a few tables to one in the far corner, near a closed window, showing the brilliant sun radiating onto the grass on the lawn.

"Nick," Jeff sighed. "Just look at that. The sun's shining, the weather's gorgeous…and you have me stuck in here learning where silverware's supposed to go on a placemat." He grumbled, frowning at his boyfriend.

Nick smiled innocently. "But think how brilliant you'll be at social situations after this? I may even start taking you out in public when we're done."

Jeff frowned. "That's not nice. And we don't need to go out in public," he smirked, grabbing hold of Nick's waist to draw him closer. "We surely don't want other people seeing what we can get up to." He whispered into Nick's ear, feeling his boyfriend shiver against him.

"Jeff," Nick hushed, quickly pushing him away. "Not here." He looked around wildly to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn't. Jeff only continued smiling.

"Alright everyone." A hush spread over the room of overly anxious and excited individuals gathered around their tables. "Your first job is to set the table how you believe to be socially acceptable. You have fifteen minutes." The lecturer paused, his hand on a small clock at the front of the room. "You may start," he said, pressing the clock.

"Jeff, let's go!" Nick grabbed at Jeff's sleeve to pull him to the long table. Jeff meandered slowly behind him, and relented as Nick piled random materials into his arms: forks, plates, tea cozies, napkins. He was soon ushered back to their table.

"Put that stuff down and help me with the table cloth," Nick said, unfolding the cloth and stretching it over the small wooden table. Grumbling, Jeff took the other end and helped his boyfriend cover the table. Nick soon realized, though, after giving Jeff explicit instructions, that his blonde-haired companion did not have a knack for this sort of thing, regardless of his dozing off during the actual lecture. Nick ended up pushing Jeff out of the way so he could finish setting up the table himself. He was halfway through when Jeff decided to be obnoxious and do his best to distract his boyfriend.

"Nick," Jeff said, bringing himself to stand behind his boyfriend while he set the table. Jeff placed his hands delicately on top of Nick's hips, squeezing slightly.

"Jeff. Not now," Nick said, scrutinizing the two forks he had in his hands before finally deciding where to place them.

"But Nick," Jeff said leaning his hips forward to press against the other boy. "I'm bored," he whispered into Nick's ear, his breathe ghosting along the latter's skin. Jeff felt him shudder.

"Please, Jeff," Nick said turning around, his body still sandwiched between his boyfriend and the table—_in a corner, a dark corner, all by ourselves, with no one watching_. "I really want too finish this. Please." He gazed up into Jeff's eyes; but Jeff's eyes only glinted with mischief.

"But what am _I _supposed to do?" Jeff started; Nick opened his mouth to respond before Jeff cut him off. "You just want me to watch you," Jeff said placing a light kiss on Nick's skin right below his ear. "Watch you bend over the table—" A kiss went to the other cheek. "Shaking your ass—" Jeff's lips briefly touched Nick's lips. "And you want me to do nothing?" Jeff pressed his hips further into Nick's, who gently whimpered. Nick's hands groped the tablecloth behind him as he felt Jeff's hands slide into his jean's back pockets and squeeze, rutting him against the other's hips. "Okay," Jeff said, smiling. He leaned back and release Nick, walking around to the other side of the table to stand by the window. Nick gaped after him.

"You better get a move on, Nick," Jeff said, looking around towards the clock at the front of the room. "You've only got five minutes left." He smiled gazing at his boyfriend's rumpled appearance.

Nick huffed, straightened his pants, and made sure no one in the room had noticed their brief interaction. He didn't think anyone had been paying attention but he did catch the glance of a young woman at the table to his right whose skin was slightly flushed. He noticed her shooting them glances out of the corners of her eyes.

_Great_, Nick thought, quickly putting the finishing touches on the table ("Don't forget to light the candle," Jeff said, smirking, leaning against the window.), _I just got mauled in an etiquette class. Maybe I missed the point of the lesson…_he concluded.

He knew Jeff certainly had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had no idea where I was going with this. Please excuse the randomness. .


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Up Dancing<strong>

"We're not doing this right." Nick whispered, his breathe falling heavily onto Jeff's bare shoulder.

"No," Jeff said, grunting at the shift in weight. He could feel Nick's skin between his thighs, their legs entangled on the bed, and their bodies covered haphazardly with the heavy quilt Jeff's had since his eighth birthday.

Nick arched his back as Jeff ran his mouth along his shoulder, pressing open mouthed kissed along his shivering skin.

"This—this isn't what I meant," Nick gasped as Jeff licked at a particularly sensitive spot below his collarbone. "When I said I wanted to learn to dance." He pulled gently at Jeff's blonde hair, raising the boy's head to his eyes.

"This _is _dancing," Jeff breathed. "You said I was good at dancing." His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah," Nick said, blinking. "You're always dancing at Warbler's rehearsal, but this—," he gasped as Jeff became preoccupied with the flushed skin below his navel. "Isn't that kind of dancing."

"No, it's not." Jeff murmured against the delicate hair covering Nick's abdomen. "But this is more fun."

Nick squirmed under the tickles the blonde-haired boy breathed across his stomach. Jeff raised his head, shoulders almost completely underneath the patchwork blanket, and looked into Nick's eyes. The dark-haired boy nodded once and watched as Jeff moved beneath the quilt to grasp at his skin, licking his way down his body. Nick threw back his head and felt chills erupt over his skin as Jeff's tongue teased over him.

Maybe he didn't really mind this kind of dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's…not really dancing. I may do this one again sometime in the future. I blame YouTube and my love of Yaoi for where this drabble ended up. Reviews are always appreciated! ^_^  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates; we were hit by the hurricane this past weekend and power was out for a while. Though, there might not be too many updates coming up given that school starts soon. But I'll try to have an update at least once a week! **

**For all intents and purposes, I'm pretending that Nick can actually watch Jeff go through the gate at the airport (I realize this doesn't happen in real life...oh, airport security).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or it's wonderful non-canon Jeff/Nick pairing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Live in a Different Country (for at Least 6 Months) <strong>

"Isn't this when your supposed to tell me not to go, and then we cry and hug and spend the night watching Lord of the Rings cuddling on the sofa?" Jeff said, his voice slightly muffled by Nick's sweater covered shoulder. Nick rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriends back.

Jeff's plane was boarding soon. They didn't have much time.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Nick said softly, his breath tickling Jeff's neck, causing his blonde hair to flutter. "I wouldn't do that to you. You've worked hard for this." He pulled back slightly to look into his boyfriends saddened eyes. Jeff had been working hard for this trip and he had finally been offered the job as a trial for a half a year. But the job was in Europe, and despite the joy they both felt at Jeff's success, they dreaded the several month long absence of their significant other always being beside them.

Nick brought a hand to gently cup the tear-streaked face. "Why are you crying? You're the one leaving," he chuckled. "I should be the one bawling my eyes out."

"Mhm," Jeff said, pushing his nose back into Nick's warm neck and breathing in the smell of his cologne. "You look pretty when you cry."

Nick shook his head, a bewildered expression gracing his features as he rested his head against Jeff's blonde hair. "And you," he said pulling back to cup Jeff's face between his rough hands. "Look beautiful no matter what." He moved forward to press kisses to the tear tracks on his boyfriend's cheeks.

He slid his lips over the salty water, tasting a bit of Jeff as he did so. He would miss this. No, not Jeff's crying, but the taste of Jeff on his tongue whenever they had their intense make-out sessions on the living room couch, the feel of Jeff under his fingers—the muscles rippling wherever he spread out his hands—, the beautiful voice that sang each note of every song perfectly in the shower when he thought Nick wasn't listening.

Nick barely noticed the people around him as he casually moved his lips to hover over Jeff's mouth, the blonde's fingers digging into his sides and bringing him closer, their hips brushing and their legs entwined.

"I'm really going to miss you," Jeff murumed, trying to grasp Nick's lips with his own. Nick held back.

"You'll be too busy to miss me," he said, his hands sliding down to Jeff's neck. He pressed them closer to try and stop them from shaking.

"You'll call, right? Every night," Jeff asked, his insecurities—a rarity to be seen—were showing through.

"Every night," Nick sighed and pressed his lips to the blondes. He breathed through his nose and soaked in the feeling of Jeff's lips moving with his, the tongue slipping from between Jeff's teeth to caress his mouth, the soft moan coming from the boy in front of him making his heart swell in his chest.

The intercom above announced that Jeff's plane was beginning to board.

They pulled back, their foreheads touching, and their breathing heavy. Nick could feel tears slip into his eyes and his heart throb, knowing this would be the last time he'd see Jeff for months, the last time he'd kiss him, the last time he'd feel his breathe mixing with his own.

"Just because you're pretty when you cry, doesn't mean I want you to," Jeff said, reaching up to dab away Nick's free-flowing tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I'll miss you," Nick breathed, and leaned forward giving Jeff one more chaste kiss before gently un-entangling their arms. New drops of water, streaming down his face and neck, followed the tears that Jeff had wiped from his face.

Squeezing Nick's hand briefly, Jeff turned from his boyfriend, and walked towards his gate, showing ht attendant his ticket, and moving forward to walk down the long hallway. Halfway down he turned around. Nick stood where he had left him, raising a hand to wave; Jeff brought his own up to return the gesture. He saw Nick's expression transform into a watery smile on his face, with eyes blazing of love that made Jeff almost drop his bags to run into Nick's waiting arms.

Jeff lowered his hand and turned, continuing his walk towards the plane.

"_I'll be back_, Jeff thought._ And when I am, those arms will be ready for me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guuh! So much fluff! ^_^ R & R please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. But I am anxiously waiting for the new season to begin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bake a CakeCupcakes **

"Jeff! I said only one cup of sugar!" Nick yelled across the kitchen, running around the island in the middle of the room to Jeff's side in the hopes of stopping his boyfriend from putting an entire bag of sugar into the bowl.

"But I like sugar! It makes things taste good," Jeff whined as Nick took the bag from his hands. Nick looked sadly into the mixing bowl where half the bag's contents lay in a heap.

"Not this much sugar," Nick said, closing the bag and putting it back in the cupboard.

"But it's sweet! Sweet is good," Jeff said, flashing his teeth towards Nick.

"Yeah, and the last time any Warbler got a hold of a bag of sugar, we were doing body shots at 3 AM, and were plastered for midterms the following day," Nick said doing some quick calculations to double the batch to compensate for the extra sugar.

"I thought that's when we got detention and had to mop and wax the gym floors?" Jeff said, watching Nick continue baking. Nick had set up a stool for him by the sink; he was only allowed to watch now.

"No," Nick said. "That one was after we had a water balloon fight and accidently knocked over the statue of Mister Dalton into the water fountain."

"Oh," Jeff said, swiveling on the stool. "Right."

Nick shook some salt into the mixer, cracked a few eggs, and pressed start. The beater started slowly, eventually building up speed.

"But you know," Jeff said appearing behind Nick and wrapping his arms around the boys waist. "Those body shots sure were fun." He leaned his head towards Nick's neck and placed a gently kiss on the skin.

"For you, I'm sure they were," Nick said, trying to pay attention to the mixer rather than his boyfriend's body who was gently pushing into his own. He could feel Jeff's hips tilt forwards and his chest flush against Nick's back. "You got to lick sugar off Trent." Nick could vaguely remember through the alcohol-induced haze watching Jeff, his only crush then, lick sugar off of Trent's very defined stomach. "I on the other hand," he continued. "Was paired with Wes." He shivered at the memory of Wes's tongue sliding over his arm. "I still get nauseous just thinking about it." He reached up to stop the mixer before turning around in the arms encircling his waist.

"Are you jealous?" Jeff asked, tilting his head and smirking. "Cause you know," he said leaning forwards and pushing Nick into the counter behind him. "I'd do a body shot off you any day."

Nick felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. He could just imagine Jeff's soft tongue scraping grains of sugar of his body, his soft, wet, tongue—

"Nick?" Jeff said disrupting Nick's daydream.

Nick inwardly shook his head, and pushed Jeff's body away from his, hoping the blonde haired boy wouldn't feel the reaction he got by just a simple daydream. "We—we should finish the cupcakes," Nick breathed, his voice raspy.

"You alright?" Jeff asked, glancing downwards and smirked. Nick ignored the look on Jeff's face and moved around to the other side of the kitchen to start putting the flour, eggs, and vanilla back in their proper places.

"Well," Jeff said. "In case you change your mind, we do have a half a bag of sugar left and a pretty free afternoon." Jeff leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. Nick couldn't help but admire the way his T-shirt pulled across the muscles of his arms.

Nick smiled and faced his boyfriend, his cheeks slightly heated. "Just let me put the cupcakes in the oven, first."

Jeff smiled wide. _This would be a fun afternoon_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like chocolate bars! You can never get enough of them!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm very sorry for the lack in updates guys! School's started and I'm still trying to get used to everything around here. Fun fact: I'm currently studying abroad in Japan for the semester! :D And I'm a bit camera happy so I've been taking pictures of everything! Particularly foods! ^_^ But anyway…I was editing my Fanfic profile, and saw that it automatically changed the location of me to Japan! How awesome is that? I thought it was fun! **

**By the way, someone asked if I was taking prompts/suggestions, and my response is: OF COURSE! I actually prefer them cause they're fun and more of a challenge. So, feel free to send them to me! This one wasn't prompted, but I promise to the person who asked, that theirs will be the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the wonderful characters of Jeff and Nick. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ride a Roller Coaster<strong>

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jeff groaned, his usual boisterous manner almost completely depleted in the intense summer heat and the queasiness in his stomach from one simple look up at the death trap above him.

"Why did you let me eat that funnel cake?" He moaned.

I didn't _let_ you," Nick sneered. "You grabbed the entire thing from my hand and shoveled into your mouth."

"You should've stopped me!"

"How? By sticking my hand down your throat?"

"Ew," Jeff said, nose wriggling. "No, never do that." _You're more than welcome to stick something else down there though…._

"I wasn't gonna," Nick said, facing the line again and moving forward a bit as the line moved. "Besides, this'll be fun. You'll enjoy it. I promise." Nick looked back towards his blonde-haired friend, whose face was currently turning a pale shade of green.

"Hey, you alright?" Nick said watching Jeff start to physically shake in anticipation of the roller coaster now pulling into the station. The last of the screams disappeared into the air and as people got up from their seats, new people rapidly filled them. The line in front of the boys shortened drastically, until they were at the front. Jeff grabbed Nick's arm violently as they were about to step through the rope to find their seats. Nick felt Jeff's body heat radiate through his clothing.

"Sorry, guys," the attendant said, stopping them and latching the red rope across their path. "No seats left. You'll have to wait till the next one."

Jeff sighed, his hands twisting around Nick's long-sleeved shirt. "That was close," he murmured.

"Jeff," Nick turned to him, prying the pale hands from his shirt and covering them with his own. "If you really don't want to do this, I won't make you. You look pretty sick right now." Nick frowned, staring into his friend's light eyes.

"Uhm…" Jeff said, daring to look up and watch the several loops of the roller coaster. Even this far away from the ride, he could still hear kids screaming at the top of their lungs. Nick could see Jeff swallow a gulp.

"M—maybe I could distract you?" Nick said, blushing slightly. He glanced down quickly, before returning his eyes to Jeff's.

"How?" Jeff said, hands warming underneath Nick's. His heart began to beat fast; and he knew it had nothing to do with the giant roller coaster above him filled with screaming people.

Caring little about the hundreds f people around them or what they would think, Nick gently pulled Jeff forward by his hands and pressed a gentle to kiss to his lips. Jeff jolted, startled by the intimate contact before closing his eyes and melting into the feel of Nick's lips caressing his own. Warmth spread through his cheeks, and he reached up with a hand to grab at Nick's neck, bringing them closer together. Nick teased open Jeff's mouth with his tongue, before gently pulling back. Jeff's eyes opened lowly. He started openly at the delicious, red, wet lips in front of him.

"Uh-hem." A cough sounded behind them, and they both turned. The attendant was holding open the red rope, gesturing for them to move on through, the man's eyes studiously avoiding either of their faces.

"C'mon then. Our turn," Nick said, smiling, and dragged a stunned Jeff behind him.

_If he got this kind of distraction,_ Jeff thought. _He might try to get scared more often. _


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry for the delay everyone! It's been a bit hectic on this end with work and such. But, anyway…

This next one is promoted by **ffew**, a lovely reader. (So, basically a continuation from chapter 13 when Jeff leaves to go abroad for a few months.) I hope it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

><p><strong>Live in Another Country (and Return Home)<strong>

For the past seven hours (during both the plane and train rides) all Jeff could think about was the arms he so desperately wanted to run into. He could almost feel Nick's arms wrapped around him, Nick's hot breathe on his neck, his finger's scraping against every inch of skin he could find. Jeff shuddered in his seat, hoping his cheeks remained their usual pale colour. He blushed too easily, he knew, regardless of Nick finding it endearing. It was really just an inconvenience.

Despite Jeff's mental wishing, he could still feel the heat of a blush slide up his neck and into his face. He glanced to his side, desperately hoping the woman sitting on the bench next to him wasn't aware of his predicament. It wouldn't do well to frighten her, or the six-year-old kid on her other side.

Trying to think clean and cool thoughts, Jeff decided to focus more on the cold metal bench underneath him, and the sound of buses flying past the station; his blonde hair whipped as the vehicles zoomed by. He looked around at the others waiting for the overnight bus. In the glow of the light, he could see a variety of people waiting just as he was: a young couple bundled under a coat, keeping each other warm from the blowing snow; the woman and her, now, sleeping child nestled together next to him, probably traveling to family for the holidays; an older man and, what looked like, his father, chatting quietly as the snow fell gracefully around them, the older man's silver hair glistening in the wind; a small grouping of four kids, younger than Jeff, ranging from the eldest who looked about 16 to the youngest sitting in the girl's lap at around 3 years old. The kids looked tired and worn out, each sitting next to a cluster of suitcases, occasionally yawning or poking one another to stay awake. Jeff could remember how he himself had to travel back and forth between his parents' houses during the holidays, spending Christmas with his mother, New Years with his Dad. The journey was tough, spending long nights sleeping on buses or at bus terminals, catching late rides in order to make it on time. Jeff sighed, feeling sadness engulf him at sight of the children's situation.

But he shouldn't be feeling sad. He was on his way home to his boyfriend. To Nick. He could just imagine the look of surprise on Nick's face when Jeff showed up a day early at their apartment. He had finished up his work early, struggling the past few weeks to wrap everything up before catching the earliest flight yesterday morning back to the States.

His bus blew into the station, smoke from the engine billowing around the windows. Jeff sighed quietly, before grabbing his bag and climbing the steps.

**0o0o0o0**

It was late when he got back. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling in the pitch-black night. His keys jangled as he slipped into the apartment, the lack of light causing his world to darken. The door screeched shut behind him, eliminating any light from the hallway. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Jeff could just make out the kitchen counter ahead of him, and the lamp near the far window behind the couch. He wondered what Nick would say when he saw him. Would he be angry that he came home early? Would he be upset that they hadn't met at the airport? What if Nick was sleeping? Of course he was sleeping. What else would he be doing?

Jeff quietly dropped his bag next to the couch, his shadow visible on the floor due to the moon's light shining through the window. Shucking off his coat, Jeff looked around the dark apartment. He could see the frame of his and Nick's picture resting on the bookshelf; the old keyboard in the corner of the room (a gift from his dad when they first moved in); the vase of flowers (new ones since Jeff had left) was positioned in the center of the kitchen table; and the small pile of dishes filling the sink (Nick never was good at cleaning; Jeff briefly wondered what had been left to accumulate dust over the past few months).

Jeff wandered down the short hallway towards their bedroom. Light spread from underneath the door despite the late hour. Gently turning the knob, Jeff pushed the door open a crack, peering into the lit room. He smiled at the sight. Nick was sound asleep on their bed, the covers half draped on the floor, half covering his legs. A book lay open on Nick's chest—his shirtless chest much to Jeff's glee—and the light from the bedside table illuminated his brown hair, a halo of dark locks falling onto the pillow. A smile just barely showed upon Nick's lips, lips Jeff had been thinking about every day for the past six months. Grinning, Jeff shuffled into the room still debating whether or not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He'd love to see Nick's face when he realized Jeff was home, but Nick looked to gorgeous sleeping like that to dare puncture his dreams. Nick was so still when asleep, his chest barely rising for each breathe. Jeff stilled at the side of the bed, before slipping off his shirt and pants, and sliding into the bed. His side of the bed was surprisingly warm and Jeff imagined Nick sleeping there for months, thinking about Jeff as much as Jeff thought of him. Reaching across Nick's body, Jeff flicked the switch on the lamp, making sure to steady himself on his hand so he didn't fall and squish his boyfriend. Just as the light flickered off, Nick moved.

Jeff felt Nick roll under him, shifting back and forth on the bed, promptly knocking into Jeff's arm and sending him flying down onto Nick's chest.

"What?" Nick jolted awake, his voice muffled by sleep. His eyes roved the darkness about him until his face focused on Jeff's, barely inches away from his own. "Jeff?" Nick said, his voice echoing in the air.

"Hi." Jeff smiled, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, finally able to make out Nick's nose and mouth in the din.

The boys stared at each other, marveling in the presence of the other, one they hadn't felt in months. His eyes still wide with shock, a smile gradually made its way onto Nick's face. He reached his hand up to thread his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair and pulled gently, letting Jeff's lips skate over his own, a tingle running through their spines. Their lips slide together effortless, the months of separation only adding to their desperation.

Jeff slowly ended the kiss, bringing his face back but moving his hands to Nick's waist, running his fingers over the soft skin beneath him. Nick shuddered under the touch.

"You're back," he whispered, awe forcing its way into his voice. Jeff could feel Nick's heavy breathing under his chest.

"Yeah," Jeff said, letting his chest rest fully on Nick's and his lips ghost over the ones below his own. "I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cheesy? Yes. Fun to write? You bet! :D Next one-shot should be up within the week. I'll try to keep the delays to a minimum.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This next one was requested by JBgirl18. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Up All Night<strong>

Their plan was set. Nick would bring the movies (all three Lord of the Rings, and numbers 1, 2, 5, and 7 of Harry Potter), the Wii, and the board games (Jeff insisted that "board games" was an over branching term and Twister must be included.), while Jeff supplied the popcorn, the soda, and the undisturbed Saturday night in front of the flat screen in his family's home. Nick insisted that the soda have lots of caffeine, otherwise he wouldn't make it till the morning.

"You ready for this?" Jeff asked, sliding the first DVD into the player before settling down next to his friend on the couch. Nick picked up his socked feet and set them on the coffee table in front of them.

"Dude. I've been waiting for this all week," Nick said, slumping into the couch. "This week sucked. I need some relaxing time." He yawned.

"Don't go doing that. You'll be asleep before we finish the first movie," Jeff smirked pressing play; the opening of Hedwig's theme song blasted through the speakers.

"That's why you need to keep me awake. Soda, jumping jacks, do what you must my friend," Nick said, covering another yawn with his hand.

Jeff looked over at his brown haired friend. Nick's eyes reflected the changing colours on the TV screen, his lashes just brushing his cheeks whenever he blinked…

_Stop_, Jeff thought. _Don't do this again._ Jeff shook his thoughts out of his head, and turned his focus back on the movie, trying desperately to ignore the warmth of Nick's arm seeping into his side.

To his luck, he managed to occupy himself with the Golden Trio's trek through the Forbidden Forest before noticing Nick's head brushing his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jeff murmured. The movie had just gotten good, and Nick was already out.

"'M not sleepin'," Nick said, his voice muffled by Jeff's shirt. Jeff nudged his shoulder a bit.

"Nick, c'mon. It's only the first movie. We still have all of LotR to watch, and Twister. I want to play Twister!" Jeff half-whined. He couldn't really complain though as his brain was getting fuzzy. Nick smelled really _good._

"Nick, man," Jeff said again, twisting in his seat to push Nick away by his shoulders. Nick's head flopped backwards and his body fell in a slump into the couch. Nick barely groaned as he settled into the leather couch.

Jeff could feel his heartbeats quicken. Yes, he'd had sleepovers with Nick before, even spent the night cuddling (Jeff swore that was an accident though; they had both just been really tired). This was different. Jeff could actually look at Nick, not just those side-glances, but really look at him. His hair fell softly against his forehead, a few pieces straying into his eyes making him scrunch his nose at the tickled. The curve of his cheek made Jeff want to lay his hand against the skin, and feel how soft it is. The slight rise and fall of Nic's chest, his shirt stretching each time he breathed to outline the muscles all the way down to his stomach.

Jeff's eyes traveled upwards again, ghosting over Nick's neck and mouth (he had watched Nick indulge in so many chocolates, Jeff was sure his lips tasted sweet) to rest on the rest of his face. He glanced upwards and saw Nick's eyes: open. Jeff jolted.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, his voice scratchy with sleep. Jeff could feel his own eyes widen and a small blush rise to his cheeks.

"Nothing," he said, before turning back towards to the TV.

Nick gave him a weird look, the light from the TV shining in his eyes. His features soon shifted themselves into a determined expression. He shook himself awake, just enough to have the energy to move, and crawled his way to the opposite side of the couch next to his friend. Jeff tried focusing on the movie. It was nearing the end, which had always been his favourite part, but he was having trouble concentrating as he felt the couch cushions dip slightly as Nick moved closer.

"Jeff," Nick said softly, his breathe ghosting over Jeff's ear. Jeff could feel himself shiver, and despite his better judgment, turned his head towards his friend. Nick's face was close, and his lips even closer. Jeff couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down to them, watching Nick's tongue peak out between his teeth. Before Jeff could breathe again, Nick had moved forward. Their lips brushed, causing Jeff's eyes to widen and a gasp to escape. His eyes quickly closed. _This feels good_, he thought before his brain short-wired. He could feel Nick's lips move beneath his, Nick's fingers threading themselves through his short hair, and Nick's tongue probing at the creases on his mouth. _He does taste sweet_, Jeff thought and brought his hand up to touch Nick's cheek, feeling himself sigh into the gesture.

Jeff's lungs were screaming for air, and only when he could feel his brain fading (though he wasn't sure if it was due to lack of oxygen or from kissing Nick), he gently pulled away. Nick's fingers were still threaded through his hair and kept him only a short distance away.

"Why'd you do that?" Jeff breathed, his nose filling with Nick's scent.

Nick smiled lazily, sleep creeping back into the edges of his eyes. "I wanted to," he said, shrugging. "And I'd rather be doing this than watching moves all night." He smiled again before brushing his lips back over his friend's.

Jeff grinned into the kiss. He couldn't agree more, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's so short. I'm writing this right before I have to leave for class. . Reviews and prompts are always welcome!


End file.
